Jesse Schulz
Born Jesse Matthew Schulz *August 22, 1999 (age 16) *Hinsdale, Illinois, United States, *'Years active' 2009-present Jesse Matthew Schulz (born August 22, 1999) was an Australian student and actor and a singer. One of the world's most popular film starts from the 2000's.Jesse Schulz continued to play major film roles until 2010. his performance as Georgio Mendis In 2010 in Were In America in earned him Academy Award for Best Actor. He had also been winning for an Oscar for a same category for Batman Is Back (2014), How To Kill a Mockingbird 2 (2012), he also maked the award in January 14th in 2015 in San Francisco In California to do acting in Universal Studios. He Haved Maked The Los Angeles In America (2015), I'm Done (2015) (2015) Lets Go And Ride Along (2015),The 1880's Movie (2016) and Dragon Ball Z Movie 10 (2016). President John Taylloyd hornored Schulz with the Presidential Mendal of Freedom in April 11th 2011 for his acting Humanitarian efforts. In August 1st 2011, The Australian Film Insititute name Jesse Matthew Schulz among the Greatest Male Stars of All Time, he was acting as Patrick Star In March 12th 2012 In The TV Show Everyone Likes Ned to released In February 19th 2013, as the voice actor. Early life Jesse Matthew Schulz was born In August 22, 1999 in Hinsdale, Illinois he was born in Hinsdale Hospital. his middle name was Matthew when he was born. he went to Saint Marys Primary School in Washington D.C. he was 7 years old when he was in January 10th 2013 his teacher was Mrs Smith In Year 2N, Acting career After Term 1 in 2013, he went To Woner Bros Studios in the holidays when he was acting when he was singing in the Stage Singing Yes Geelong Cats was in the stage In Los Angeles, California, United States of America, he was acting Batman for a performance as Batman he went to Kansas City From Kansas, he was in Academy Awards for Doing a good job, he does a lots of acting to do work in Spelling Mastery In Room J for Spelling Mastery when he gets back to Hinsdale he worked as an Actor he was in a Australian Actor Room In The Last Day At School In Term 2, when he was talking about his movies what he was acting in Batman Is Back in Last Term 2 In 2013. he was getting an Award for doing a great job for acting as Batman in the Movie In San Francisco California Awards Room, he studied to do work on the computer as voice acting In The TV Series performance of Atticus Finch In SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 5, he was doing a big work in Emmy Awards, to do the big award in first day at school in Term 3 when he was working In The Office when he does his own study to work before spelling Mastery he went to Room C to do Spelling Mastery, he went to do a big whole work. Film Schulz's first film was Were In America, He was winning for the Academy Award for the Best Australian Actor five times, four of which came in his first five years of film acting for How To Kill a Mockingbird 2 In 2012 he was a character of Atticus Finch to kill a Mockingbird was acting in May 12th 2011 theme Song Updated by Dark Knight Theme Song from acting. he got an Award for doing a great big Job he went to [Academy Awards. Later work In March 2014, Schulz moved to television, where he starred in the mini-series The Blue Grey, playing Gregory Peck. he also starred with Cody Schulz, Emma Schulz and Barbra Schulz in the television film To Kill a Mockingbird (TV Series) in April 9th 2014. he was in Room F To Do The Work in Talking About Jesse Schulz's Movies when he got a haircut in Millersburg, Kentucky, In United States. then he was having a big big big big big big big work In Last Day at School In Term 3, he got to Emmy Awards for doing a big job to work in The San Francisco Office. when he got a photo by Allan Warren, when he was doing a big big job. he was singing Planet Poniem System (song) when he was doing a big big big big big big big big big job to do, When he was Acting In Room S From Spelling Mastery, in December 10th 2014, he was doing a big big big job to do in San Francisco Office.